


Bonded

by madmartigan_77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: Being long distance away from your boyfriend was the hardest thing, Otabek and Yuri couldn't wait until next month when they could finally be bonded. Except things don't go to plan..I'm terrible at summaries, sorry!





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> The entire alpha omega parts of it, are just what I personally imagine them to be like! That omega's pur, and have heat cramps before their heats etc. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it! My grammar and spelling isn't the best at all, but I've wrote so much Yuri on ice fan fics just for myself, so I wanted to share them, thanks!

Stroking down Yuri's back, planting gentle kisses on his head, Otabek felt like the happiest alpha in the world. Yuri his omega, was purring loudly, Yuri was still asleep. Otabek had only woken up when he'd smelled another alpha's presence, but it must have just been someone walking down the hall outside the hotel room

He'd instantly clung tighter onto Yuri growling even though he was half asleep himself, it was his alpha side taking over naturally, when he realised what it must have been, he couldn't get back to sleep, and that's when he started stroking and it made Yuri purr, he never felt so content

Otabek loved that right now, they both stunk of each other. Being long distance, it was awful when Yuri's smell would wash away and his clothes no longer held his scent. Of course Yuri sent over scent gifts for him, but it didn't compare to being together in person

Feeling Yuri's chest rumbling against his own, because of the purring made Otabek hum in approval. Hearing Yuri pur was one of Otabek's favourite things in the world, it meant that he had a content omega and that made the alpha in him swell with pride

Otabek couldn't wait for the day he got to bond with Yuri, they were doing it next month, today was their final day together for a month. But after that, they had a whole month off together, since the bond is most intense in it's first week they'd always put it off which was the hardest thing to do. But they never had a chance to spend more than a few days here and there with each other, and he didn't want it to be harder than it already was on either of them

The amount of times Yuri had whined needily for him to do midsex, which really really was the hardest thing to turn down, especially when his sweet little neck was baring so submissively for him 

But he didn't want to leave his little omega alone, sad and pining for him if he did it and then had to leave. It was tough knowing that he only had a few hours left with him before he didn't get to see him for a month

Pondering on that, his scent must have changed from a happy one to a sad one. Yuri stopped purring, stirring in his arms, lifting his head gently and nuzzling affectionately at his neck

"mm Beka, what's wrong baby?" Yuri yawned out sleepily, softly nuzzling into his neck, right on his scent gland, which made Otabek smile warmly

"I'm just going to miss you my perfect little omega" Yuri keened at the praise, moving his face so they were face to face now, Yuri still lazily laying on him 

"I'm going to miss you more my big strong alpha, why don't you bite my litt.." Otabek growled, frowning, Yuri whimpered pouting, "Bekaa" 

"Yura no, stop asking. Were doing it next month, when we can be together for the full month, not apart instantly" he spoke in his firm alpha voice, Yuri making low whimpers, but he wanted him to stop, it was getting too much to refuse constantly when it was something that Otabek wanted just as much

Yuri's face looked torn, Otabek knew Yuri hated it when he used his firm alpha voice, Yuri hated that he was a omega, he hated that alphas could nearly always boss him around and his natural omega side would want to obey and please them, so he fought it whenever he could

Yuri snarled at him moving to bite his neck, not his bond mark, but as a act of aggression. Otabek instantly growled, moving to pin him under him, which he did easily

Yuri snarling at him, baring his teeth, Otabek moved to bite his neck, which made Yuri yelp loudly and whimper. Otabek pulled back growling, Yuri instantly trying to nuzzle his face with his nose, looking for acceptance again

Otabek wouldn't give it, "Promise me you won't ask again?" 

Yuri nodded desperately, "I promise, Beka I'm sorry, please" his voice whined urgent and needy

Otabek sighed out, "Yura you know I want it just as much as you baby" Yuri nodded, leaning as much forward to nuzzle him, Otabek leaned down finally allowing it

Rubbing noses affectionately and firmly, Otabek nudged his face up so that Yuri would bare his neck, which he did as much as he could. Otabek moved to kiss where he'd bitten him softly, Yuri humming in approval

"Mm Beka, don't use your dumb alpha voice on me, you know I hate it" 

Otabek pulled away, kissing up Yuri's jaw, "I'm sorry baby"

Otabek was entirely use to having little fights like this with Yuri, he didn't mind at all that he didn't have a submissive omega in the traditional sense, so at some points Yuri would test him and try to assert himself 

Always resulting in growls, snarls and bites. It was never serious, Otabek generally pinned him and then one bite and he usually submitted. They only fought over dumb things as well, but he had a fiesty little omega, who he wouldn't trade for the world

Yuri nuzzled his face firmly onto Otabek, "I'm sorry I snapped at you" Otabek looked to his cute little omega under him, smiling warmly, nuzzling his nose against him affectionately 

"I'm going to miss you so much Yura"

Yuri smiled up to him, leaning in for a deep kiss, they couldn't have sex this morning, there wasn't enough time and Otabek knew that if they knotted it would be even harder to leave his little omega

Otabek knew Yuri missed him just as much as he did, but Otabek couldn't help feeling so sad when he knew he was leaving soon, always pining after Yuri desperately before he left him

He kissed him urgently, letting his scent coat the little omega under him, when he heard the alarm go off beside them, he begrudgingly pulled away leaning over to turn it off

Yuri instantly rubbing all over his neck, to get his scent and also scent mark him, which made Otabek smile. It was tough leaving a omega when you were a alpha, your natural instinct was to protect and care for them, especially since leaving Yuri always made his scent distressed and sad 

For all Otabek loved Victor aswell, he hated that Yuri lived with another alpha, of course it was with Yuuri as well. But just having a alpha around his Yuri made him involuntarily snarl, "Your the only alpha I ever want Beka, you look after me so good" Yuri coo'd trying to calm him, knowing him so well that he knew what was going through his head

"I hate that you have your heat when I'm not around.." Yuri tugged him back in for a distracting kiss, his scent flooding him with reassurance, Otabek knew he was getting himself wound up but he couldn't help himself

He'd never had the chance to share a heat with his omega, but Victor had been around him, was always around him for his heats, of course they didn't do a single thing. Yuuri always helped him through them, as other omega's do when a alpha isn't there

The two Yuri's had a special bond as omega's go, they were really close, even if Yuri claimed they weren't alot of the time. Otabek knew that the second Yuri started getting his heat cramps that he would curl up on Yuuri's knee, Yuuri calming him as best he could

He also knew that when his heat was the worst that Yuuri helped him sexually through it aswell, which again was normal for omega's to do, but alpha's didn't help other alpha's through a rut unless it was to fight

When Otabek rutted, as he always did when he was apart from Yuri, especially after he recieved one of his scent gifts, he just had to go crazy in his apartment for a day or two, aggressively masturbating and longing for his omega

Otabek realized he was in a world in his own, troubling his mind while Yuri desperately rubbed at him for attention and getting his scent, "Mm I want to smell of my alpha all the time, I want everyone to know you’re my alpha baby" 

Otabek looked at Yuri's unmarked neck, for all the scenting helped warding off other alphas it was nothing compared to a bond mark. Of course it didn't stop really troublesome ones trying, but a bond mark meant Yuri was definitely his, all his, only ever going to be his

Moving down to lap firmly at his neck where the bond mark would be, right near his scent glands. Yuri whimpered with need, baring his neck desperately for him

Yuri tasted the sweetest here, his scent was thick on his tongue, it was all he ever wanted, he didn't even realize he was grazing his teeth over it, not piercing the skin but roughly grazing and letting a low growl out of his mouth protectively over his omega

Yuri was keening like crazy, Otabek could smell Yuri getting aroused, smell the slick just starting. "You’re mine Yura, all mine baby" he growled as he spoke, he felt his dick growing

Pulling away from Yuri's neck, Yuri whined trying to kiss Otabek, "Baby we need to calm down, we need to leave soon" 

Otabek wasn't sure how things escalated, but he was at the point of pushing his knot into the tight wet heat, the very thing they'd said they weren't going to do last night 

Otabek wasn't in his favorite position, he preferred being on top of Yuri face to face so he could kiss his little omega's face and neck, but Yuri prefered being bent over his face pressed into the mattress, which was how they were now

Yuri practically screamed in pleasure, it always seemed impossible for Yuri to be any tighter around him, but when his sweet little omega came, it felt amazing, Otabek growled as he came, he was so deep inside of Yuri, feeling his seed filling his omega, he knew he and Yuri were panting loudly

Since he couldn't pull out obviously, he gently moved them so he was tightly spooning Yuri in his arms, peppering kisses up his sweaty sweet smelling neck, "I love you so much baby, so fucking much" Otabek panted against his neck

Yuri tilted his head, messily trying to kiss Otabek, "I love you Beka, fuck, I, I'm not asking, but I want you to bite me so fucking hard" 

Otabek felt his knot pulse inside of Yuri at the mere idea of that, "Mm I know Yura, next month.." 

Yuri cut him off, "I know I know, just, just kiss me there"

Yuri tilted his head letting Otabek plant more kisses all over his neck, firmly pressing them to his scent gland, Yuri started purring, Otabek instantly beaming a smile across his neck while he continued kissing

Yuri laughed sweetly, "Shut up, I can't help it, you don't know how nice you feel Beka" that only made Otabek smile wider, keeping his lips pressed against Yuri's scent gland, humming happily 

"Baby you know I love it"

He knew Yuri got shy when he purred, he remembered one time when Yuri had fallen asleep on a plane ride, turbulence had woken him up, so he sleepily nuzzled into Otabek's arms, Otabek stroking him reassuringly, telling him sweet words and planting gentle kisses on him, Yuri had purred so loud, all the other skaters had teased him for months afterwards

Yuri sighed a soft little sigh, snuggled impossibly further into Otabek's arms, "I don't want you to go" Otabek sighed too, nuzzling his face at Yuri's

"I know baby, me either" 

"At least we can have an extra half hour together now" Yuri teased, wiggling his bum against Otabek's knot

Otabek laughed softly, "this wasn't the plan Yura, Lillia and Yakov will kill me if this affects your skating" he could see Yuri's cheeky smile spread across his face

"Yuraa don't tease me, pretend.." 

Yuri burst out laughing cutting Otabek off, "Beka you have the biggest alpha knot, and I'm not exactly the biggest omega, I can never pretend that you haven't knotted me"

Otabek groaned playfully, stroking a hand down to Yuri's sides, rubbing them gently, Otabek did have a big dick and knot, and Yuri, Yuri was such a slim petite omega. Of course he made sure that Yuri was fully prepped each and every time, it never hurt Yuri during, but afterwards Yuri always felt a bit sore or felt a sting or ache

It tore at Otabek's heart, when he was with him at least he could pamper him and do everything in his power to make Yuri feel better, but when he had to leave like today it made him feel guilty

"They're going to kill me Yura" he groaned, Lillia and Yakov were two alphas, two alphas who both Yuri and Otabek respected, so when they were mad at Otabek, it really did make him feel horrific, not only that, he didn't want to affect Yuri's skating

After their cute morning, Otabek's knot finally going down, they showered together, Otabek peppering kisses as much as he could around Yuri's lower back which was already aching. Finally at the airport saying goodbye, Yuri had jumped into his arms wrapping himself tightly around him and breathing in his neck as much as he could

"Promise you'll send me a scent gift as soon as you can Beka" Yuri whispered against his neck in a sad mumbling voice, Otabek took in his omega's scent deeply, ignoring the other people around them in the airport, all the other smells, all that mattered was right in his arms right now

"Of course I will baby, I'll do it after my run.." 

Yuri cut him off, "After your run and after practice"

Otabek hummed softly, "Mm I promise Yura, I'll smell so strongly of me it'll last for weeks"

Yuri hummed against his neck, finally lifting his face, his eyes were threatening to water, putting their faces as close as they could together, "You'll send me one the first day of your heat?" Otabek asked gently

Yuri nodded, rubbing there noses together gently, it was Yuri's heat in about a week, Otabek wished more than anything that he could help him through it, but sending him scent gifts was a good way to help 

Receiving them when Yuri was in heat was the most delicious thing, he couldn't wait until he could actually share one with him, the smell was thick, way thicker than normal, impossibly sweet, Otabek had licked at the cotton until his mouth ran dry trying his hardest to taste Yuri

He'd rubbed it all over his swollen knot embedding the scents together, leaning in to kiss Yuri for the last time in a month, it was a sad sweet kiss, only made worse when Yuri pulled away his face crumbled and nestled back into Otabek's neck firmly, his little omega in his arms shaking as he tried not to cry

That really cut Otabek up, the bing for the 10 minute warning beeped over the tanoy, Otabek squeezed Yuri in his arms tighter, whispering into his ear, "Baby I love you so much, you’re everything, you’re my world. My perfect sweet little omega, Yura I'm going to miss you so much baby, I wish I could be there.."

Yuri cut him off, pulling his teared face to look at him, "It's not your fault Beka, fuck I know you need to go, I love you Beka, I love you so fucking much" Yuri's was red, his voice croaky and broken, tears streaming down his sweet little face

"Shh, I'll call you the second I land Yura, I.." another airport ding, this time for Yuri's flight, Yuri bit his lip nodding, unwrapping himself from around Otabek, wiping at his face almost aggressively

Kissing deeply one last time, Otabek couldn't resist himself, he knew Lillia and Yakov would be ringing him full of anger tonight once they saw, but right now he couldn't seem to care

Not on Yuri's scent gland, but on the other side of his neck, he bit down hard, marking Yuri with his scent and a garish bite mark which was extremely frowned upon in competitions, he felt Yuri melt into his hold a gasping whine fell from his mouth

Pulling away blood instantly started to slowly seep from the bite, Otabek lapping it firmly with his tongue, admiring the mark with a swell of pride, Yuri was keening like crazy, the endorphins would be rushing through Yuri right now

Otabek nudged his own neck on display for Yuri it was a submissive gesture for a alpha to do this for his omega, but Otabek never had a problem with Yuri, he wanted people to know that he was Yuri's just as much as Yuri was his, Yuri instantly biting him, it was the strangest feeling getting scent marked. It was a sharp sting of pain, a deep dull ache that seemed to run through your entire body connecting you to other person in a deep emotional bond, Otabek could only imagine what bonding felt like if this felt so good

A spread of happiness and warmth rushing through Otabek, he let out a low groan, whenever they did this, Yuri being the feisty omega he was, always bit him even harder just before he pulled away, dragging the skin with him as he did so, then lapping at it hard and fast

When Yuri pulled away, both of their pupils were blown, their face blushed, Yuri's no longer full of tears, both of their lips were tipped with blood, going back in for the sweetest kiss tasting each other on there mouths, when they pulled away this time they admired the others bite

"I love you Yuri Plisetsky" Otabek growled low, feeling the connection from just doing this was incredible, it somehow made parting easier and harder at the same time, Yuri leaned in really close, Otabek tilting his head so Yuri could pur into his ear

"I love you Otabek Altin, and when you bond with me next month, you better bite me so, fucking, hard" he paused at each word almost dirtily, his dick instantly stirring with interest, Yuri licking up his ear teasingly then pulling away, they had a intense stare until the bing of the tanoy, caught their attention back to the fact that they were still in a busy airport

"I'll call you baby" separating for all it was hard, it was made so much easier by the scent marking. It only lasted about a week so it would sadly be gone by the time Yuri entered his heat, but right now Otabek felt as connected as ever to his omega

It was still fresh, red and raw, the sting from feeling his omegas sharp teeth bite into his neck stirred up a mix of emotions, his dick was excited, he felt like his heart would burst with how much love and adoration he felt, it was the most intense feeling, he could smell Yuri so strongly 

The reason they were so frowned upon in competitions was because of their appearance, unlike a bonding mark which went down from a garish red within hours of getting one, these stayed red for days, they weren't pleasant to look at unless you were the alpha or omega involved

Sitting on the plane, he checked his instagram, instantly feeling a swell of pride. Yuri had posted the hottest photo of his slim pale neck, his blonde hair hanging loosely, tucked behind his ear on one side, the bright red bite mark prominent, each tooth mark clear, blood still threatening to leak, captioned, 'my alpha has the strongest bite @Otabek-Altin' 

The alpha inside of Otabek right now was preening with pride, he felt himself breathing heavier, Yuri always made him feel like a strong powerful alpha, Otabek in turn depending on what mood Yuri was in would do the same to Yuri

Yuri himself, always wanted to feel strong, handsome and powerful too, which he absolutely was, he wasn't a sweet quiet omega in the typical sense. Otabek had no problem telling Yuri that, making him feel strong and not just like a 'pretty little omega' 

But Yuri's omega side longed to feel like that, so depending on what Yuri's mood was, depended on what kind of compliments Otabek would give him. Yuri truly was the perfect omega, he had a alpha personality with all the perks of a omega, Otabek couldn't be happier 

Otabek had even let Yuri top before, Otabek was happy with who he was, he was happy with the level of alpha he was. Always feeling comfortable in his own skin and body, the alpha in him of course always screamed for him to be dominant, but he and Yuri always had a special kind of bond

Otabek in certain circumstances had no problem submitting to Yuri, an alpha stereotypical shouldn't bare his neck to anyone, but Otabek never had a problem with baring his to Yuri, which Yuri relished in

One afternoon, Yuri was in a bad mood, sometimes he hated that he was a omega, wanting to be a alpha like Otabek. He wanted to be seen as powerful and strong, and not 'just a submissive little omega' he was feeling aching from earlier when they'd had sex, and all of his emotions had came to a head, it was after months of teasing from the purring incident

They were roughly kissing in bed, Yuri full of anger not understanding himself, Yuri pulled away aggressively, glaring at Otabek, "It's your fucking fault I'm sore, it's fucking unfair, I'm not just a pretty fucking hole Otabek!" Otabek knew Yuri didn't mean what he was saying, he was just fed up of being treated like a nothing omega

"So fuck me" he'd growled, his alpha side not wanting it at all, Yuri's eyes went wide, Otabek got dangerously close, a low growl still leaving his chest, "Fuck me 'little omega', fuck your alpha" 

Yuri swallowed, stuttering as he spoke, "I, Beka, do you mean it? I don't.." Otabek pinned Yuri down onto the bed, catching Yuri's lip in his teeth sharply biting it, making Yuri yelp and growl, snarling as he bared his teeth

"Fuck, me, Yura" he'd breathed out heavily, unpinning Yuri from under him and moving to a submissive position of being entirely bent over, Yuri sat up nervously stroking a hand tentatively across Otabek's ass

Otabek couldn't deny it was uncomfortable while he was getting prepped, he couldn't help the growls leaving his mouth, everything inside of him telling him to snap and move, but it did actually feel good, and he could smell Yuri's slick, Yuri was moaning from just prepping Otabek with his fingers

Having Yuri fuck into him, listening to Yuri moan, "Oh fuck Beka, fuck my alpha, oh god you feel so fucking good" Yuri was pumping into him hard and fast, it was past being uncomfortable now, his growling had stopped now it just felt good

"Fuck Yura, you’re such a strong omega baby, you fuck me so fucking good" 

Yuri came instantly, whining out as he came into Otabek's ass, "Beka I love you, fuck I love you so much, shit shit"

He thought Yuri would be a placid little kitten after, but instead Otabek got turned around, Yuri instantly sinking down on him, "You’re my big strong fucking alpha Beka, you take care of me so fucking good, tell me I'm your sweet little omega oh fuck please" he'd moaned out

Otabek had growled possessively, sitting up and bouncing Yuri into his lap, "You’re the sweetest little omega baby, you’re so fucking .." 

Yuri cut him off, panting out, "Pretty, I'm so pretty for you Beka, and so fucking wet"

"God baby, you’re my tiny little omega, you take my knot so fucking good don't you. My pretty little omega, you smell so damn sweet, I love your slick dripping all over my knot baby"

Once they'd both came, Yuri was sitting in his lap, Otabek's knot deep inside of him, Yuri kissing up Otabek's neck submissively whining

"Beka, for you, only you, only ever you. I want to be your little omega, fuck I can't believe you let me fuck you. You’re the best alpha, holy shit" Otabek cupped Yuri's sweet little face in his hands

"Yura, you are a sweet little omega, but that's not all you are. You’re perfect, you’re handsome, you’re pretty, you’re strong and powerful, but sweet and gentle" Yuri was blushing red like crazy, he apologized for snapping but Otabek understood

 

 

When Yuri arrived back in Russia it always felt like home, he knew his Grandpa would be picking him up from the airport, but he also knew he would definitely have something to say about his scent mark

Touching the mark on his neck, it felt sore to touch which made him tingle all over, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait to actually be bonded with Otabek, his trail of nice thoughts ended when he heard a loud "Yuratchka!" grimacing he turned to see his Grandpa's scowling face

Unable to even get the words out of his mouth, his Grandpa berated him for having 'such a ugly mark on his neck', it seemed pointless trying to argue why he did it, it only got worse when he arrived at Victor and Yuuri's

The week leading up to his heat passed by slowly, his mark fading more and more each day which was unsettling for him, the phone calls and face times not nearly being enough to soothe him

Knowing his heat was just around the corner when he got the worst heat cramps, pulling himself out of his room, his scent must have changed Victor turned to him with a frown instantly, "I'll make you a tea Yuri" Yuri grumbled out a thanks instantly heading for Yuuri on the sofa

Yuri groaned as he nudged himself onto Yuuri's knee, he liked that for a omega Yuuri was bigger than him, as much as he was loathe to admit it, having Yuuri around when he couldn't have Otabek really did help him through it

"Ugh it's really bad piggy" Yuuri ran a calming hand through his hair, the other hand stroking at his slightly swollen stomach, "Oh Yuri, I'm sorry, at least Otabek will be here to help you with it next month" 

Yuri hummed happily, but sighed as he felt another wave of cramp, grimacing he tried to curl up even further onto Yuuri, Victor brought his tea over just as Otabek facetimed him

Yuuri spoke up before he answered, "You can stay here if you want Yuri, me and Victor don't mind" Yuri nuzzled his head back onto Yuuri's chest, 

"Thanks, don't stop what your doing though.. It feels nice" he grumbled

"It's no problem Yuri, I won't"

Yuuri was always so sweet to him, heat or no heat, it annoyed him sometimes, but when he was on his heat, he couldn't imagine doing it without Yuuri. If he was being honest, even having Otabek there he thought he might still miss Yuuri, even just a little bit, he was so use to another omega helping him through his heat, the calming scent, the non threateningness

Answering to Otabek, Yuri knew he was frowning, but the pain was nearly unbearable, he always had the worst cramps on his heat

Otabek was beaming a smile until he saw Yuri's frown, "Aw Yura is it really bad?" Yuri nodded sadly against Yuuri's chest, Otabek smiled at him softly, "I see Yuuri's helping though baby, hi Yuuri" 

Yuri rolled his eyes, as Yuuri and Otabek started making small talk, Yuri knew he got snappy, but right now he couldn't care less, "If your only going to talk to him, I'll just hang up then asshole!" he hissed, hanging up the phone, the last thing he saw was Otabek's frown

Huffing against Yuuri's chest, "Yuri, you kno.." 

Yuri cut him off, "If you want me to go in my room I will, but don't talk to me otherwise"

"Okay Yurio" Yuuri said softly, feeling his phone ringing again, he answered the facetime call with a face like thunder

"Yura I'm sorry baby, you know.." 

Yuri glared, "No I don't know anything, I know I'm your fucking omega and I'm in pain here without you and you'd rather be speaking to another omega.." Otabek cut him off with a stern face

"That isn't true, if I could be there and helping you.." 

"What the fuck would you do Otabek, you’re not here, you’re never here to help me asshole, you’re lucky I have another alpha.." Yuri knew he was crossing the line, but he also felt that overcome with emotions that he couldn't help himself

Otabek instantly growled snarling baring his teeth aggressively, it made Yuri shiver and flinch, "Fuck you Yuri, have a good fucking heat, don't even stop there, have a nice fucking life!" Otabek hung up, Yuri instantly sat up panic flooding over him

He could hear Victor and Yuri talking to him but he couldn't make out a word they were saying, he was shaking, instantly trying to call him back it kept going to voice mail, turning to Yuuri he couldn't help his face crumbling instantly nuzzling back into Yuuri's arms

"Yurio shh, he'll understand, he's just mad right now. He'll know it's your heat, you always have a fight before your heat.." 

"Never this bad" Yuri wailed, regretting what he'd said, why did he feel so fucking mad, it was obviously the jealously he felt when Otabek had started talking to Yuuri while he was sat in pain, but that was no excuse

It was the dumbest thing to say anyways, he'd never have Victor nor would Victor have him even if they were both single, not only that, he and Yuuri were bonded and perfectly happy. Yuri knew Otabek disliked that Victor was there during Yuri's heats at the best of times

An hour had passed and Otabek still wasn't answering his phone, Yuri's cramp was worse than ever, he didn't even remember falling asleep. But he woke up in his own bed, curled up around Yuuri, the pain was a dull ache now 

He felt his thighs coated in slick, his dick impossibly hard, he felt hot, too hot to be wearing clothes, fuck he wanted Otabek right now, he wanted him so fucking much, he let out a involuntary whine

Yuuri stirred from his sleep, "Yurio are you ok.." Yuri cut him off his mouth on his, kissing Yuuri during his heat was just a given, during anything with Yuuri during his heat wasn't spoken about when his heat was over

Trying not to break away from the kiss, he started pulling his own clothes off, Yuuri instantly moving his hand to jerk him off, pulling away from the kiss panting, "I need to try call Beka" Yuuri knew better than to stop what he was doing, instead he moved so that he was between Yuri's legs instead

Biting his lip to try and stay a little quiet, his hands were shaking trying to facetime Otabek, he knew he was a sweaty heat driven mess right now, but he couldn't help it, he needed to call him, to see his face, to get reassurance they were okay

His heart sank with every ring that went unanswered, until finally Otabek's face popped up on the screen, Yuri was still biting his lip squirming into the mattress, "Beka" he panted out, Otabek was scowling, he looked tense

"Yuri, I know your in you’re in your heat and not thinking straight, but you can't say shit like.." 

Yuri cut him off with a whine, "I'm sorry Beka, fuck I'm so.."

Otabek cut him off, his face looked torn, still frowning and tense, "No Yuri, I'm so fucking mad at you. A simple sorry isn't enough, I don't think we should talk through your heat" 

Yuri's heart was pounding, he moved a hand to stop Yuuri, swallowing deeply, "Bek.." 

"Do you know how it fucking felt Yuri? How would you feel if when I was in a rut, I said I was lucky that I had another omega with me?" Otabek looked furious, Yuri couldn't blame him, he felt sick

Yuri went to open his mouth to say something, but Otabek cut him off, "Theres nothing you can say, you'd probably break up with me.." 

"Beka please please stop, I'm sorry, I know that isn't enough, but I'm so sorry Beka. I wasn't think.." 

"No you weren't thinking Yuri, you never do, you just snap and I'm meant to forgive you because that's your personality?! How the fuck could you say something like that to me Yuri?!" Otabek growled, yelling at him loudly

Yuri was shaking, he felt cold, he was still dripping with slick, his body was still craving his alpha, while his alpha was rejecting him so harshly, he didn't know what to do, what to say

He whimpered in on himself, Yuuri had shuffled up the bed, "Otabek I think.." 

Otabek snapped at him, "No Yuuri, stay out of this, help Yuri through his heat, I'm fucking done" Otabek hung up

Yuri ran to the bathroom throwing up, it all felt like a bad dream, a horrible fucking nightmare, his face was streaming with tears, but yet his body was still craving sex, grabbing his phone he tried to call him again, but he didn't pick up, shakily texting him he could barely even type out I'm sorry

Yuuri came into the bathroom crouching beside him gently, "Yurio, I've just spoke to Victor, he thinks Otabek is just in a rut, overly aggressive attitude, it doesn't suit him. He was probably due one, and a mix of things probably set it off early, just like what you said earlier in a rage of heat, he'll be saying these things because of his rut"

Yuri still couldn't help himself crying his eyes out on the bathroom floor, he almost couldn't even comprehend the things that Yuuri was telling him, Yuuri ran him a cold bath, even though his body longed for release he couldn't do it

He exhausted himself, it all seemed like a violent blur, 2 days of his heat went by, eventually he had to give in to his bodily urges, but every time he found release he cried, he cried so hard all he wanted was Otabek

He wanted to be alone, against Yuuri's persistence he finally left the room, Yuri was coated in slick and sweat and cum, but he couldn't find himself to care, crying into his pillow again, his phone vibrating startled him, seeing Otabek's name flashing Yuri's heart sank

Instantly answering the facetime not caring how he looked, "Otabek" he rushed out, "I'm so.." 

Otabek cut him off, his face looked like he could cry too, "Baby fuck look at you, I'm so sorry Yura. I was, I went into a early rut.."

Yuri cut him off, "Beka don't say sorry, it wasn't you, it was me.."

"No Yura, you were in your heat, your emotions were everywhere, I should have tried to control myself. You were in pain baby, Yura look at your sweet little face, wheres Yuuri? Why isn't he looking after you?" Otabek sounded upset, he definitely looked visibly distressed

"I wanted to be left alone, Beka, I thought you were breaking up with him" Yuri burst back into tears 

"Shh baby, shh, my Yura, my perfect little omega. I'd never break up with you, I'll stay on the phone go run yourself a bath baby, and get Yuuri to change your sheets, I can't believe he actually left you alone, I'm so sorry"

Yuri sniffled, "Beka I promise, I didn't mean.." 

Otabek's face was reassuring with a soft little smile, "Baby I know you didn't, cmon get yourself better. Next month I'll be there to do all this for you, but right now baby I need you to do it yourself okay"

Yuri burst back into tears, "You didn't even send me your scent gift Beka" 

Otabek looked like he might cry, "I've been the worst alpha my little Yura, I have, I'm so sorry.." Yuri cut him off

"Come here Beka, come visit me please, I need you so much, please" he couldn't help sobbing desperately, he'd had the worst heat ever, Otabek looked at him sadly his face clearly torn

"Yura baby.." 

"Please Beka, I need you please" Otabek swallowed, running his hand through his clearly messy, dirty, sweaty hair

"Okay" 

Yuri looked at him his face still dripping with tears, he felt filthy, "R.. Really?"

Otabek nodded firmly, "Okay Yura, I'll come, I'll stay for the rest of your heat" 

Yuri swallowed, wiping at his face, "Do you promise?"

Otabek gave him the sweetest sincerest smile, "I promise baby, I'm going to try get a flight today, but" he spoke firmly, Yuri nodded eagerly 

"I'm going to hang up in a second Yura, I want you to have a shower, or a bath, get yourself all clean. Get Yuuri to change your sheets, open a window a little, just for a little bit. Have some food and plenty of water baby, okay, promise you'll do all that for me?"

"I promise Beka, your, your really coming?" Yuri's face lit up, Otabek beamed him a smile back 

"I am baby, just until your heats over though okay? I love you Yura, I've gotta go, I'll see you really soon baby"

Yuri was nodding smiling widely, "I love you Beka, I love you, be as fast as you can" when they hung up, Yuri raced across the room to the bathroom turning the shower on and taking off all of his dirty soaking matted clothes, his dick was still hard and heavy between his legs, aching to be touched, the slick was coating his thighs but right now he felt giddy

Stepping into the shower the water at his feet was filthy, he felt a little ashamed that he'd even let Otabek see him like this, let alone let himself get like this. He felt a sense of relief that he'd wanted to feel all week, moaning out with a sigh as he wrapped a firm hand around his dick, jerking himself off hard and fast, just the thought of Otabek's knot had him burning inside with want

He was in his own world he didn't even notice Yuuri walk into the bathroom, "Are you feeling better Yurio?" he asked softly, Yuri whined with a moan nodding, he panted out 

"Beka's coming here, fuck he's coming to visit me for my heat"

Yuuri looked surprised but smiled, "Yurio I'm so happy for you, do you need any help or do you want me to change your sheets?"

"Change my sheets" he panted out, he was so close to cumming, putting his back up against the shower wall as the water rushed over him, his mind flashed to Otabek again, the almost sting he felt whenever Otabek knotted with him, how close they were locked in together

It was the first good orgasm of his heat, and it was only going to get better, his hard dick didn't even go down. Opting to actually get clean this time, well as clean as he could do while he constantly had slick 

When he headed into his bedroom, the window was open taking away the thick smell of the room, and the clean sheets never looked so appealing, he wanted to put his scent back into them as much as possible

Setting up a nest in his sheets, rubbing himself as much as he could over them, he curled up, rutting against the pillow between his legs, he was holding it tightly, imaging it was Otabek more than anything

Jerking himself off again, he felt exhausted, whining as he came, he didn't bother to clean himself up. Nuzzling his face into the pillow he felt a ache in his heart for Otabek, or Yuuri, he wanted comfort and warmth from another body beside him

Not wanting to call for Yuuri when Otabek, his alpha was actually on his way to see him, it made his heart thud and swell, pouting again pressed his face further into his pillow, finally shutting his eyes and trying his hardest to fall asleep

Otabek had had the worst couple of days, after missing Yuri desperately, then hearing Yuri saying those words to him, he'd had a complete alpha break down

His rut was horrific, he never felt so angry in all of his life, he was full of sheer rage, pacing around his apartment, growling and snarling to himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to fuck his little omega so he'd never even dream about another alpha in his life, or if he wanted to go fight the alpha he was on about

It was a vicious circle, Otabek felt nothing but sheer guilt when he finally came down from it. When he'd facetimed Yuri, his heart sank when he saw the state he was in, he was mad at Yuuri for letting him get like that, but more mad at himself for neglecting him during a time when Yuri was desperately needy for him

Arriving at the apartment door he felt nervous, he wasn't sure how he'd feel around Victor after what Yuri had said, he still felt mad at Yuuri even though it wasn't exactly his fault, and most of all he felt mad and guilty at himself for ignoring Yuri

Knocking nervously, Yuuri answered with a soft smile, "Otabek" Otabek instantly caught Yuri's smell, he'd never smelled like this before around him, it was ridiculously sweet, the most delicious fucking smell he'd ever want

It was mixed in with Yuuri's and Victor's scent which made Otabek growl, Yuuri looked a little nervous moving away slightly so Otabek could walk inside, Victor was standing up, probably because he'd heard Otabek growl at his omega

"Otabek, go see Yuri, calm yourself down" Otabek was still a young alpha, so he still didn't have a strong handle on himself like Victor did, Victor spoke in a firm but gentle voice, not wanting to cause Otabek to feel any more aggressive about the situation

Otabek felt the anger building back up in himself, it wasn't until the scent really hit him when Yuri's bedroom door opened, "Beka" he heard Yuri call nervously, probably because of how Otabek must have had a aggressive scent, and he was still growling low, his lip curling revealing his teeth threateningly

Turning to see Yuri, his perfect little omega standing in the doorway, entirely naked, slick dripping down his thighs, his hair messy around his frowning unsure face, and his hard pink dick heavy between his legs

"Fuck Yura" Otabek panted instantly, he felt his dick instantly stir, he practically ran over to Yuri, scooping him up in his arms and firmly putting his face into his neck, inhaling deeply at his scent gland

Yuri squeezed onto him tightly, doing the same to his neck, whining needily at him, and desperately squirming his hips towards him

Yuri had never smelled so fucking good, Otabek couldn't bare standing in the door way anymore, racing into the bedroom he went to put Yuri on the bed, the smell was so thick in the room even with the window open

Yuri clung on, crashing his mouth desperately into Otabek's, biting at his lip sharply, "Fuck Yura, I love you, I'm so sorr.." 

Yuri cut him off, "Beka I'm so sorry, I love you, I love you so much I can't believe your here"

Pulling his clothes off dying to be closer to Yuri, Yuri was pulling at his belt and jeans, trying to get them off with one of his hands jerking himself off, Yuri was the hottest sight right now

Otabek buried his face in Yuri's scent gland, inhaling deeply, "Yura, you smell so fucking good" he practically growled, only begrudgingly pulling away to tug off his own tshirt, he instantly moved on top of Yuri

Leaning down to deeply kiss him, he even tasted sweeter than normal, Otabek felt like his senses were going into over drive, rutting down onto him, his knot was already growing, Yuri's slick was everywhere, coating Otabek's thighs

Pulling away, "Fuck Yura I want to taste you" Otabek panted already, he couldn't believe they'd never shared one of Yuri's heats before, Yuri whined needily, as Otabek moved down his body instantly delving his face to his sweet hole

The scent was all over his face, it's all he ever wanted to smell, the slick was thick on his tongue and like the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted before. He felt like he could cum himself just from what he feeling right now, Yuri was moaning loudly, pushing back onto Otabek as much as he could

Yuri quickly flipped himself round, presenting himself and whining for Otabek, even though Otabek longed to be knotted to Yuri right now, he wanted more of his delicious taste, roughly moving to put his tongue back where it should be

Yuri moaned loudly as Otabe delved his tongue inside, Yuri must of came, the smell and slick getting impossibly more, Otabek felt red hot and so did the little omega under him, he knew slick was all over his face and that's what in this moment he exactly wanted

It wasn't until Yuri whined that he stopped, "Beka fuck me god please fuck me, I need your knot, shit" it was bittersweet pulling away his face, but he could still taste him heavy on his tongue, still smell him strongly 

Pushing into him, it felt different to all the other times they'd had sex, he never felt so connected to him. He knew Yuri preferred it this way, but Otabek couldn't resist, pulling out they both whined at the lack of sensation, but Otabek quickly moved Yuri around to face him

Caging him in under him and pushing back in, Yuri moved to kiss and gently bite at his scent gland, driving Otabek crazy. It all seemed like a haze, a haze of pure lust and love. Otabek couldn't even imagine how loud they were both being, he didn't care

Moving his own mouth to Yuri's scent gland, as he kept fucking into him, his knot rubbing against his sweet little hole with each thrust, he wasn't sure what came over him, pushing further into Yuri locking them together as they both came, Otabek bared his teeth biting down as hard as he could onto Yuri's scent gland

Yuri practically screamed in ecstasy, his body going limp under him, a flood of emotions ran over Otabek. He'd never felt like this before, he knew he loved Yuri before this of course he did, but that seemed like nothing compared to how he felt now

He felt light all over, he never felt so connected to his omega, he felt like they were almost one person. The smells and tastes overwhelmed him, this intense feeling of love, and to protect him with his life, always care for him rushed over him, Otabek realized he'd started to cry

Releasing his jaw, he peppered kisses all over the newly bitten bond mark, lapping up at every inch of it as he cried into Yuri's neck, "I fucking love you baby, I'm always going to fucking love you, forever. I'm always going to take care of you Yura"

Hearing Yuri whine stung at Otabek's heart, instantly wanting to do everything in his power to make him stop, Yuri was nudging at Otabek's neck desperately, Otabek clicked on immediately, moving his neck up as he still cried, stringing out a plea of how much he loved him

Yuri being the sweetest little omega ever, kissed him firmly on his scent gland before biting into it. Otabek entirely understood why Yuri had screamed now, it was a feeling like no other, Otabek was still knotted with him, he felt pleasure radiate all over his body, moaning loudly as he came inside Yuri again

He felt weak, he felt loved, he felt reassurance, he felt euphoric. When Yuri let go, his little omega did what Otabek had done, kissing all over it and lapping at the mark, only enhancing the feeling 

When Yuri brought his face back, Otabek couldn't resist, devouring his mouth instantly, he knew his tears were falling on Yuri's sweet little face but he couldn't help it. Between desperate kisses he was panting sweet nothings, Yuri trying to get in as many as he could aswell

Still knotted, they went for round after round, lovingly kissing each others bond mark religiously, they were sweaty, covered in cum and exhausted. Panting into each others mouths after another time, Otabek was sitting up against the head board, Yuri on his lap, still knotted together

Otabek's head still felt fuzzy from all the sensations, but it was getting clearer, the realization that he'd bonded with Yuri way ahead of what they had planned dawned on him

"Yura, I, was that okay?" he asked, still panting, he and Yuri were forehead to forehead, Yuri nodding against him trying to catch his breath

"Fuck, so okay, fuck" Yuri panted back, then smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, "This was the best fucking heat, holy shit" 

Otabek couldn't help smiling back at that, "I can't believe I haven't been around for others, I had no idea it was like this"

"Can we lie down? I feel like I'm going to drop down if I don't shut my eyes" Otabek gently moved them down, Otabek on his back with the perfect weight of his omega on top of him, still firmly knotted

Otabek stroked down his sweet slim sweaty back, reciting everything he'd pretty much already said, but he felt a urge to express just how much he would love and protect Yuri with everything he was or ever would be

Yuri lay on his chest purring loudly, stroking his fingers gently over Otabek's bond mark, as their breathing slowly went back to normal. "Yura, I'm sorry I didn't ask if it was okay.."

Yuri cut him off sleepily, "Beka it was perfect, you know it was, don't say sorry, come sleep with me" he purred lazily as he spoke, Otabek finally shutting his eyes, his knot finally going down gently pulling out, he moved a hand to cup Yuri's ass as they both drifted off

Waking up to gentle kisses on his bond mark and soft purs, Otabek felt like he was dreaming, a smile filling his face. Humming sleepily, he squeezed Yuri tightly, making his omega smile against his neck

"Mm my heats over Beka, can we go have a bath?" he purred as he lazily lifted his head, kissing Otabek with warm soft kisses, Otabek practically melted underneath him, nothing had ever felt as perfect as right now

For all Otabek wanted to laze just a little longer in bed with Yuri and plant gentle kisses over every inch of him, he also knew Yuri must be really uncomfortable right now. Otabek must have came in him at least 10 times, Yuri himself cumming impossibly more all over himself and Otabek. Yuri's slick seemed to be everywhere, and they were both dripping with sweat throughout all the night 

As they pulled away slowly Otabek knew he must have looked just as wrecked as Yuri did right now, his blonde hair matted, slight bags under his eyes from lack of sleep during his entire heat no thanks to Otabek

Groaning sleepily he lifted Yuri up in his arms carrying him to the bathroom as Yuri didn't stop planting kisses on his bond mark, each one feeling electric through out Otabek's body, he couldn't imagine ever not feeling his connection they now shared

Perching on the edge of the bath, Yuri in his arms still as Otabek ran the bath, every little thing just felt perfect. After they'd bathed and dried off, Yuri was more than a little wobbly on his legs, they'd barely eaten, especially Yuri, and of course they'd had quite rough sex almost constantly

Getting dressed in lazy clothes, Otabek wrapped a protective arm around Yuri before finally leaving the bedroom together, facing Victor and Yuuri for the first time as a bonded couple..


End file.
